


The Needle and the Killing Done

by Verter



Series: Ain't No Grave [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 70s-typical interior decor, Brainwashing, Drug Abuse, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Language, M/M, Period Typical Attitudes, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Prostitution, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, kind of, subtle celebrity cameo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verter/pseuds/Verter
Summary: На активе синие джинсы, футболка и джинсовая куртка. На активе одна перчатка. Актив гуляет по городу. Ему кажется, что оно помнит что-то. Оно не знает, что именно помнит. Возможно, оно помнит всё.Спустя два дня актив больше не может выносить насекомых, ползающих по его телу. Актив использует металлическую руку, чтобы избавиться от насекомых в плотской руке. Результат неудовлетворителен.– Какого хрена ты делаешь, парень? – говорит куча мусора.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Ain't No Grave [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610101
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	The Needle and the Killing Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Needle and the Killing Done](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045572) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). 

Здесь нет дней. Нет недель. Нет лет.

Актив просыпается. Тело трясется. Рентген. Хирургическая операция. Перезагрузка. Усовершенствование.

Оно просыпается. Оно послушно. Оно поднимает голову для зонда. Оно протягивает руку для инъекции. Куратор, миссия. Кресло. Ничего.

Оно просыпается. Тело горит. Зонд скользит внутрь. Желудок наполнен. Инъекция.  
Куратор, миссия. Женщина, удавка. Холодная вода на теле, холодная вода в теле. Охрана. Кресло. Лед.

Оно просыпается. Гигиеническая процедура. Ногти подстрижены. Лицо выбрито.  
Актив прижимается лицом навстречу прикосновению.  
_Эй, кажется, ты ему нравишься..._

Оно просыпается. Царапина в горле. Они делают ему четыре инъекции. Один пистолет, три человека, три выстрела. Пуля у него в боку. Они разрезают его, они зашивают его. Инъекция. Огонь в вене. Порез во рту. Холод.

Оно просыпается. Другой язык. Другие лица. Оно поднимает голову для зонда. Оно протягивает руку для инъекции. Оно сжигает дом дотла. В доме горят дети. Оно раздвигает ноги для зонда. Оно возвращается в холод.

_Нетнетнетпрошунетнетнетяничегонесделалпрошупожалуйстанетрогайих..._

Оно просыпается.  
Оно встает. Оно пошатывается. Куратор помогает ему сесть.  
Рука куратора на перевязи. Произошел инцидент.  
– Сюда, дорогой, неужели это так сложно?  
Оно поднимает голову для зонда. Оно протягивает руку для инъекции. Оно чувствует, как его голова вяло откидывается назад.  
– У тебя есть миссия.

_Здесь нет дней, нет недель, здесь есть..._

Актив эвакуирован. Оно возвращается на базу. Оно протягивает руку для инъекции.  
Оно ждет.  
Куратор снимает с него одежду.  
– Руки на стену.  
Гигиеническая процедура. Оно ждет зонда. Вода холодная.  
Оно ждет.  
– Выкинь в канализацию.  
Оно подчиняется. Куратор говорит:  
– Бля, ну и мерзость.  
Он говорит:  
– Руки на стену.  
Куратор использует шланг, чтобы очистить пол и тело. Напор воды такой сильный, что прижимает тело к стене.  
– Повернись. Обратно к стене.  
Оно подчиняется. Вода бьет активу в лицо.  
– Три шага вперед. На колени.  
Оно подчиняется. Куратор расстегивает молнию на штанах, вытаскивает гениталии.  
– Соси.  
Это не часть процедуры. Актив наблюдает. Куратор дает ему пощечину.  
– Ты что, стесняешься? Открой рот.  
Актив подчиняется. Куратор кладет свой пенис в рот актива. Это не часть процедуры. Это не часть программирования. Куратор хватает его за волосы.  
– Чем он будет влажнее, тем меньше будет боли потом.  
Боль несущественна. Куратор не должен вывести актива из строя. Актив должен сделать все возможное, чтобы избежать повреждения его тела и оружия. Оно расслабляет челюсть. Оно позволяет слюням течь.  
Оно ждет приказаний.  
– Черт, я что должен тебя учить _всему?_  
Оно подчиняется. Оно подчиняется. Оно...  
– Встань, повернись. Руки на стену.  
Актив подсчитывает вероятный ущерб. Разрыв сфинктера. Повреждения прямой кишки. Второстепенно. Несущественно. Кровопотеря будет минимальной.  
Оно ждет.  
– Такой _тугой,_ – говорит куратор, его тело содрогается.

_Здесьнетднейнетнедельздесьнет..._

_Инъекции миссия шланг вода..._

Оно просыпается.  
Оно на крыше. Оно не помнит, как попало сюда. Это не точка эвакуации. Здесь нет куратора, который бы вернул актива обратно.  
Здесь нет куратора.  
Тело актива расслабляется. Оно очень тихо лежит на крыше.  
Актив не хочет двигаться, но и не хочет, чтобы его нашли. Оно перемещается на другую крышу. Оно знает, что нужно найти другую одежду. Куратор опознает одежду актива. Нужно избегать куратора.  
Оно сидит на крыше до наступления ночи. Когда становится темно, актив спрыгивает в переулок и наблюдает за проходящими мимо людьми. Когда появляется мужчина подходящих габаритов, актив хватает его, затаскивает в переулок и прижимает нож к горлу.  
– Молчи, – говорит оно.  
Мужчина молчит. Актив говорит:  
– Снимай одежду.  
Мужчина скулит. Актив хмурится. Актив говорит:  
– Я не трону тебя. Я не заставлю тебя сосать его. Я не трахну тебя. Снимай одежду.  
Мужчина снимает одежду. Актив снимает одежду. Взгляд мужчины не отрывается от металлической руки. Актив надевает одежду мужчины. Оно говорит:  
– Можешь идти.  
Затем оно снова забирается на крышу.

На активе синие джинсы, футболка и джинсовая куртка. На активе одна перчатка. Актив гуляет по городу. Ему кажется, что оно помнит что-то. Оно не знает, что именно помнит. Возможно, оно помнит всё.  
Спустя два дня актив больше не может выносить насекомых, ползающих по его телу. Актив использует металлическую руку, чтобы избавиться от насекомых в плотской руке. Результат неудовлетворителен.  
– Какого хрена ты делаешь, парень? – говорит куча мусора.  
Актив не обеспокоен. Актив знает, что зачастую слова, которые оно слышит, не имеют идентифицируемого источника. _(Давайте похлопаем Капитану Америка!)_ Оно понимает, что уже два дня испытывает слуховые и тактильные галлюцинации. Однако с ним еще ни разу не заговаривала куча мусора. Мусор не представляет угрозы.  
– Я извлекаю насекомых.  
Актив не должен разговаривать с людьми, если это не необходимо для завершения миссии, но в протоколе нет специальных указаний для ситуаций, когда к активу обращается огромная куча грязной одежды и мусорных мешков.  
Мусор садится. После тщательного изучения, оказывается, что это человеческое существо. Актив не знает стоит ли ему удивляться.  
– Черт, я уже проходил через это, парень, но ты точно себя так угробишь. Погоди, я сейчас. Человеческое существо достает бутылку из мусорного мешка. Оно передает бутылку активу.  
– Вперед. Это всего лишь Thunderbird [1]. Может, хоть немного полегчает.  
Актив не употребляет алкоголь. Актив откручивает крышку, прикладывает горлышко ко рту, наклоняет бутылку, глотает. На вкус похоже на жидкость, которую используют техники для очистки руки актива. Актив закрывает бутылку и возвращает ее мусорному человеку.  
– Спасибо, – говорит оно.  
– Не за что, парень.  
Актив пристально смотрит на мусорного человека. Мусорный человек говорит:  
– Так когда ты вернулся?  
Оно очнулось на крыше три дня назад. Возможно, оно пролежало там дольше.  
– Недавно.  
– Да? С одной стороны, у тебя тот самый взгляд. С другой, твои волосы чертовски длинные.  
– Волосы подстрижены в соответствии со спецификацией.  
– Должно быть, это была какая-то очень странная и долбанутая спецификация.  
Актив не понимает данное утверждение. Мусорный человек говорит:  
– У тебя чертовски классная кисть [2].  
– Рука.  
– Рука?  
Актив снимает куртку.  
– Вот черт. Никогда не видел ничего подобного.  
– Это экспериментальный проект по созданию оружия.  
– Что? – мусорный человек пристально разглядывает его руку. – У тебя там блядская красная звезда, парень, – он все еще разглядывает. – Ты ВП?[3]  
Актив не понимает.  
– Когда тебя схватили?  
Актив говорит:  
– Очень давно.  
Мусорный человек говорит:  
– Бля, парень, это ужасно.  
Он говорит:  
– Я Джордж. А ты?  
_Актив_ – это не имя. У актива нет имени. Актив знает только одно имя.  
Он говорит:  
– Стив.

Стив наблюдает, как Джордж готовится сделать себе инъекцию.  
– Что это?  
– Героин, – говорит Джордж. – Это героин, парень, ты же знаешь. В смысле, вчера тебе было очень больно. Парень, да они там совсем тебе мозги подпортили, да? Никогда не встречал нарика, который бы забыл, что такое героин.  
– Да, – говорит Стив. Он понимает. Прошло уже несколько дней с тех пор, когда ему в последний раз делали инъекцию. Он испытывал симптомы абстинентного синдрома.  
Вчера ему действительно было очень больно.  
Джордж не кажется больным. Джордж откидывается назад и улыбается.  
Стив говорит:  
– Где ты его достаешь?

Джордж знает «парня». Парень работает в парке. Стив дожидается парня, сидя на дереве, а потом спрыгивает на него. Парень пытается сопротивляться. Парень не способен сопротивляться. Стив обыскивает парня и забирает героин. Он также находит и забирает себе двести семьдесят три доллара США и почти новый полуавтомат.  
Стив идет к месту, которое нашел недавно – маленькую комнату над пустым гаражом. Окна заколочены: хорошо защищенная позиция. Он видел, как Джордж подготавливает все для инъекции. Он повторяет процедуру. Он вставляет иглу. Он нажимает на поршень.  
И _о,_ _да..._  
Да, он теплый. Да, он живой. Да. Он видит человека. Он маленький, светловолосый и его зовут Баки. Да? Да, он видит крошечную квартиру, голубые глаза и голос, слишком низкий для его тела. Он чувствует руки на своем теле. _Дом,_ и _Баки,_ и _да..._  
Он гуляет. Он гуляет под солнцем и смотрит на листья в парке. Он лежит под деревом в парке. Он наблюдает за птицами. Он думает, что они прекрасны.

Он просыпается. Инъекция. Удовольствие. Он гуляет. Он есть пищу. Он пьет воду. Желудок пуст. Инъекция. Он слушает музыку. Он пролезает через окно и устраивается прямо над сценой. В темной комнате повсюду звучит музыка. Он чувствует музыку. Он наблюдает за танцами. Удовольствие.

Он идет в закусочную. Он садится за стол в кабинке. Он смотрит в меню.  
Официантка говорит:  
– Что вам принести?  
Актив говорит:  
– Я буду пастрами на ржаном хлебе и чашку кофи.[4]  
Что?  
Актив, по-видимому, был запрограммирован на устаревший местный американский акцент, который может быть как-то связан с текущей миссией.  
_У тебя какие-то проблемы с тем, как я выражаюсь, приятель?_  
Сэндвич – лучшее из всего, что Стив когда-либо пробовал. Чашку кофи каждый раз наполняют заново, прежде чем она успеет опустеть. Стив выпивает пять чашек кофи.  
Он заказывает еще один сэндвич для Джорджа.  
Позже он выблевывает большую часть еды. Он не возражает.  
Боль неизбежна.

Он просыпается. Денег нет. Джордж голоден. Героина нет. Он гуляет. Он наблюдает. Он видит людей в переулках. Он видит обмен услуг на капитал. Он больше не живет в социалистическом раю (хе, хе). Он не хочет убивать гражданских и грабить их мертвые тела. Ему придется обменивать услуги на капитал.

_Солдат, у тебя есть миссия._

Он видит свое отражение в окне.  
_Иисус, Мария и блядский Иосиф._  
Его внешний вид не совместим с миссией.  
_Не то слово, чемпион._

Сцена:

_Зеркало низко висит на стене, чтобы Стив мог видеть себя в нем, поэтому Баки приходится практически сгибаться пополам, чтобы поправить волосы. Стив наблюдает за ним с кровати и смеется, мелкий придурок. Он проболел всю прошлую неделю, но сейчас сидит и корчит из себя умника, или другими словами, снова ведет себя как обычно._  
_– Я не знаю ни одной дамы, которая так сильно печется о своей внешности, как ты, Бак. Готов поспорить, что мы могли бы купить себе дом, на деньги, которые ты тратишь на бриолин._  
_Иисусе, этот маленький тощий засранец с его проклятой улыбкой. Бак думает, что они бы смогли выручить неплохие деньги, если заставить его продавать зубную пасту с такой улыбкой. Баки вульгарно подмигивает ему в отражении, просто чтобы он продолжал улыбаться._  
_– Ты задел мои чувства, Стив. Я очень ранимый парень. Может быть, я сбегу в Калифорнию и никогда не вернусь._  
_– Я просто найду тебя по сальному следу от волос. Думаешь, что сможешь так просто избавиться от меня? Даже если ты сбежишь на луну, то я уже буду ждать тебя в одном из кратеров._

Актив выныривает из сцены (воспоминания?) с влагой на лице. Несущественно для миссии. И хотя сцена не очень приятна, она содержит существенную для миссии информацию. Актив должен быть чисто выбрит и вымыт, когда вовлечен в операции, включающие в себя контакт с гражданскими лицами.  
_И, может быть, ты наконец расчешешь свои чертовы волосы._

Стив (Стиви?) забирается в квартиру по пожарной лестнице. В здании слабая система безопасности. На окне нет решетки. На подоконнике стоит растение в горшке.  
_Розмарин._  
Несущественно.  
Он заходит в ванную комнату. Он раздевается. Он включает душ. Он моет свое тело куском белого мыла в течение 120 секунд.  
В душе стоит бутыль. Бутыль говорит: «Ого, твои волосы пахнут умопомрачительно!»  
Некорректно.  
Он моет голову содержимым бутыли в течение 40 секунд. Он ополаскивает волосы и тело в течение 20 секунд.  
Он выходит из душа. Он вытирается полотенцем. На раковине стоит баллон с надписью «Барбасол»[5].  
_Черт возьми, слава богу._  
Он бреется безопасной бритвой, затем расчесывает волосы.  
Волосы пахнут умопомрачительно.  
Он начинает одеваться. Его одежда не пахнет умопомрачительно.  
Он заходит в спальню. Он открывает шкаф. Мужчина, который живет в квартире и пользуется Барбасолом, тоньше, чем актив. Белая футболка растягивается у него на груди. Джинсы врезаются в ягодицы, возможно, потому, что почти весь материал висит вокруг лодыжек.  
Актив предполагает, что это не помешает ему выполнить миссию.  
_(хе, хе)_  
Он надевает свою джинсовую куртку, хватает вторую пару джинсов и выходит из квартиры через окно. Он оставляет десять долларов на подоконнике под растением в горшке (розмарин). Это кажется вежливым.

Он просыпается. Насекомые вернулись. Он идет на Кристофер-стрит.  
_Солдат, у тебя есть миссия._  
– Сколько? – говорит мужчина.  
Стив говорит:  
– Двадцать баксов.  
Миссия довольно проста. Актив был подготовлен для такого типа взаимодействия. Мужчина нежно проводит пальцами по линиям стыка на его руке.  
– Что с тобой случилось?  
Стив говорит:  
– Я не знаю.  
Тебе лучше не знать, приятель.  
Мужчина говорит:  
– Ты хоть представляешь, насколько ты красив, дорогуша?

_– Как я выгляжу, Стив?_  
_Он поворачивается, чтобы дать Стиву возможность восхититься его новым костюмом. Стив смеется и хлопает его по руке._  
_– Не буду я ничего говорить._  
_– Да ладно тебе, Стиви. Он хорош? Я рассчитываю на твое мнение. Мне нужно хорошо выглядеть, чтобы встретить будущую миссис Барнс, разве нет?_  
_– Не будет никакой будущей миссис Барнс. Какая девушка будет настолько глупа, чтобы выйти за тебя? – он уклоняется от легкого шлепка по плечу и ухмыляется. – В этом костюме ты похож на Кэри Гранта._  
_– Правда?_  
_– Правда._  
_– Не на Гэри Купера?_  
_Бак с детства фанатеет от Гэри Купера. Он говорит другим, что это потому, что Купер – настоящий мужчина и играет только настоящих мужчин, не то, что этот пижонский Фред Астер. Но на самом деле это потому, что в двенадцать лет Бак посмотрел «Волчью песню», и вид обнаженного Купера, купающегося в реке, был едва ли не самым лучшим и одновременно худшим моментом в его жизни._  
_У Баки есть несколько рекламных снимков с Джин Харлоу над его кроватью, и он иногда дрочит на них, честное слово: он не фея. Ему нравятся женщины, всегда нравились._  
_Он прячет снимки с Гэри Купером под матрасом._  
_– Не-а. Ты не настолько красив, – говорит Стив. Затем что-то в его лице меняется, и он подходит ближе. Он прижимает большой палец к подбородку Баки. – Ты и Кэри Грант. У тебя такая же ямочка на подбородке. Прямо тут, – он слегка потирает ее, а потом проводит пальцем по нижней губе Баки._  
_Баки сглатывает:_  
_– Стив. Что ты делаешь?_  
_Стив краснеет, но не отводит взгляд._  
_– Если хочешь... Ну ты знаешь. Как тогда в детстве. Мы могли бы сделать это еще раз, если ты хочешь._

Стив говорит:  
– Да.  
Ему нравится, когда его зовут _дорогушей,_ а не солдатом, агентом или _еще какой жуткой херней._ Ему нравятся прикосновения. Ему нравится зарабатывать деньги. Ему нравится получать больше героина.  
Он делает себе инъекцию.  
Он гуляет. Он находит клуб. Он забирается по стене и пробирается внутрь через второй этаж. Он под кайфом, он так чертовски сильно под кайфом. Он слушает музыку. Он любит слушать музыку. Он любит парк. Он любит забираться через окно. Он думает, что кто-то любит его.

Здесь нет дней, нет недель, да кому не насрать?

Он просыпается, он ширяется. Он идет за едой (ветчина, сыр и чашка кофи). Он идет на Кристофер-стрит. Он отдает немного денег Джорджу. Он ширяется. Он гуляет, он ходит на концерты. Он целуется с мужчиной на задворках бара. Он позволяет мужчине прикоснуться к своему телу, к металлической руке.  
– Ты был во Вьетнаме, милый? – говорит мужчина.  
Стив говорит:  
– Я был везде.  
Он говорит:  
– Я был в саду, я сажал виноградную лозу. Я был в царствии ангелов. Я ростом был в пятьсот лиг, и тело мое покрыто было глазами, и Моисей пал к ногам моим во страхе _неистовом_ [6].  
Он говорит:  
– Минет пятнадцать баксов.

Он идет к Мэдисон-сквер-гарден [7] и забирается внутрь через вентиляционную трубу. Он прячется за складками занавеса над сценой. Он смотрит на мужчину. Тысячи людей смотрят. Мужчина высокий, худой и плещет энергией. Он умирает, может быть, уже мертв.  
Стиву он нравится.  
Он преследует мужчину до отеля. Он вскарабкивается по стене и залезает в окно. Он моргает. Комната огромная и просторная. Ковер белый и пушистый. Стены белые и блестящие. Гостиная, которую видно из спальни, находится уровнем ниже. Мебель красная, красная, красная.  
Какая-то отдаленная часть актива приходит в ужас.  
_Разве это не должно быть приличным заведением? Какого хера здесь все выглядит так, будто кто-то открыл бордель внутри бомбоубежища?_  
Мужчина, кажется, не замечает, насколько ужасен его номер.  
Мужчина уже в стельку пьян.  
– Привет, – говорит Стив и снимает рубашку.  
– Привет, – говорит мужчина. – Ты только что пробрался через окно?  
– Да.  
– И мы все еще на четырнадцатом этаже?  
– Да.  
– А, ну ладно, – говорит мужчина.  
Стив думает: _«Господи Иисусе, у этого парня какие-то серьезные проблемы»._  
Затем он думает: _«И знаешь, это чертовски хреново, когда даже мне так кажется, приятель»._  
Они ширяются героином. Стив сосет член мужчины. Мужчина говорит:  
– Откуда ты такой взялся, сексуальный человек-робот?  
Стив говорит:  
– Космос, – но мужчина уже уплыл в мир грез.  
Стив пользуется душем мужчины, забирает его наркотики и кошелек и направляется обратно к окну.

Джордж не любит говорить о войне. Но все равно говорит.  
– Тот парень, кажется, его звали Марти? Он наступает на мину. И я смотрю на него, и вся передняя часть его тела просто исчезла. Просто... исчезла, понимаешь? И он шарит руками, пытаясь вернуть их обратно. Свои внутренности. Они вываливаются, а он пытается засунуть их обратно.  
Стив говорит:  
– Я помню. Вьетнам.  
_Жара, влажность, солнце, раскаленным хлыстом вонзается в колышущуюся зелень. На базаре лягушки с отрубленными головами пытаются выпрыгнуть из корзины. Перевернутый джип охвачен огнем. На улице люди сидят на корточках и едят горячую лапшу в жаркую ночь, маленькие фрукты и зелень падают в суп, и он такой голодный, что мог бы..._  
Он говорит:  
– Я видел лягушек. На базаре. Им отрубили голову. Но они еще не знали об этом.  
Он говорит:  
– Люди иногда тоже такие. Мертвые, но еще не знают об этом. Я думаю. Может, им не так уж и больно? Потому что они уже мертвы.  
– Может.

У них мало денег, и ему не хочется сосать член, поэтому он находит наркоторговца и забирает у него наличные, героин и глок.  
Он даже не убивает парня.

_Им нужна ее смерть, чтобы произвести впечатление, и он режет и режет, пока светлые волосы не пропитываются кровью..._  
– Стив. Эй, Стив, дружище. Очнись, парень.  
Актив моргает. Джордж, сдвинув брови, смотрит на него с расстояния нескольких дюймов.  
– Ты кричал. На русском, кажется. Откуда, черт возьми, ты знаешь русский язык, парень?  
– Я, – говорит актив. – Извини.  
– Не за что тут извиняться, – он тяжело садится рядом с активом. – Ты не единственный больной на голову ветеран в Нью-Йорке.  
– Я убивал. Детей, – говорит актив.  
– Дерьмо, – говорит Джордж. – Помню, как-то раз мы подошли к деревне, а этот пацан бежит прямо на нас и держит что-то в руках. Я не помню, кто выстрелил первым, может, все мы. Пацан умер с двадцатью пулями в груди. Потом оказалось, что у него в руках был гребаный манго.  
Он закрывает глаза, затем открывает. Он роется в своих пожитках и достает иглу. Игла – самое важное имущество.  
– Я знал парня, который распрыскивал «агент оранж» [8], – говорит он. – Ты когда-нибудь задумывался об этом, Стив? Этот парень уже много лет, как покончил с этим дерьмом, но он все еще убивает людей. Дети рождаются с изувеченными лицами. Пьют рак из грудей своих матерей.  
Он ширяется. Он ложится. Он закрывает глаза.  
– Ты когда-нибудь задумывался об этом?

Героин делает актива медлительным и легким. Он заставляет удовольствие скользить вниз по его позвоночнику и оседать рядом с мертвым местом между ног. Он заставляет уголки его рта подниматься вверх. Он заставляет его думать, что кто-то добрый мог бы однажды прикоснуться к нему.  
Он заставляет Джорджа лежать на спине и пускать слюни.  
Неприемлемо.  
Актив завидует тому, что Джордж смог достигнуть такого колоссального уровня расслабления. Актив еще не дошел до такого _обалденного кайфа._ Его организм быстро перерабатывает опиаты _(пора спать, солдат),_ но не может мгновенно усваивать тяжелые металлы и ксенобиотики. Оценка: затруднительно. Дорого. Высокая вероятность смертельной передозировки.  
Однажды он все равно попробует. Но не сейчас.  
Между тем, Джордж не ел уже более 48 часов. Его наркотическая зависимость начинает мешать сплоченности подразделения.  
Актив знает, что делать.  
– Эй, – говорит он. – Эй, Джордж, – он хлопает его по щеке своей плотской рукой. – Да проснись ты, твою мать.  
– А? – Джордж моргает и щурится. Он спал за прилавком заколоченного универсама, в котором они поселились, устроив голову на пыльной стопке дамских журналов. Актив давно стоит на часах. Сейчас актив стаскивает с него изодранное одеяло.  
– Проснись и пой, дорогуша.  
– Тьфу. Отвали, сержант, я уже получил бумаги об увольнении.  
Актив моргает.  
– Я отвалю, как только ты поднимешь свою задницу, солдат. Господи Иисусе, ты выглядишь как два фунта дерьма в пятифунтовом мешке. Подними задницу и умой свою чертову рожу, ты просто позорище для американской армии, мне стыдно быть твоим гребаным командиром. Давай, подъем, вперед и с песней.  
– Черт, – говорит Джордж. – Кто сказал, что ты мой командир?  
– Ты что, думаешь, что ты командуешь этим подразделением? Да ты едва, блядь, на ногах стоишь.  
Джордж улыбается.  
– Так значит твоя жуткая способность ширяться весь день, а потом лазать по крышам всю ночь, как чертов Бэтмен, делает тебя главным?  
– Да, и то, что я выше тебя по званию. Субординация, куколка.  
– Да? И какое у тебя звание?  
– Разве не ты сам назвал меня сержантом? Поднимай свою задницу, рядовой.  
– О черт, я так и знал, ты говоришь прямо как мой старый сержант по строевой подготовке. Думаю, ты нравился мне больше, когда вообще не разговаривал, – говорит Джордж и встает.  
Ухмылка сползает с лица актива.  
– Подтверждено.  
Джордж широко распахивает глаза.  
– Какого... черта, парень, я не это имел в виду. Мне нравится, когда ты разговариваешь, не надо опять превращаться в Вождя Бромдена [9].  
Актив снова ухмыляется и шлепает Джорджа по заднице.  
– Не надо умасливать меня, детка. Я приготовил таз с водой, мыло и расческу. Приведи себя в порядок и сделай что-нибудь с этой катастрофой на голове.  
– Эй, парень, прояви уважение к моему афро.  
– Это дерьмо настолько же похоже на афро, как я на Фару Фоссет, рядовой: одно твое желание не сделает это реальностью. Давай, чоп-чоп.  
– Да-да, – говорит Джордж. – Уже иду, сержант, не слови сердечный приступ.

Стив приводит Джорджа в закусочную. На Стиве ботинки, джинсы, футболка и джинсовая куртка. Волосы спадают на плечи. Глаза полуприкрыты. Он под кайфом.  
Он похож на _хиппи._  
Некорректно.  
Он похож на _укурка._  
Корректно.  
На Джордже футболка (украдена Стивом, отдана Джорджу), армейские жетоны и военные штаны. Они вместе идут к закусочной. Девушка кричит: _«убийца детей»,_ и Джордж вздрагивает.  
Стив останавливается. Стив смотрит на девушку, которая кричала. Она одета так же, как Стив; длинные волосы и джинсовая ткань. Он идет к ней. Он знает, как он ходит. Не как человек. Как будто приближается нечто зловещее.  
Он говорит:  
– Эй, леди, мой приятель Джордж – хороший парень, и если бы вы не были дамой, я бы продемонстрировал вам, что я думаю о тех, кто позволяет себе говорит такое о ветеране. Джордж не убийца детей. Но знаете что?  
_Нет, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, все, что угодно, только не трогай ее..._  
– Я. Да.  
Девушка убегает. Актив идет в переулок, его тошнит.  
Джордж хлопает его по плечу. Он говорит:  
– Эй, сержант. Спасибо.  
Актив говорит:  
– Не за что, приятель.  
Они идут в закусочную. Стив на секунду останавливается у дверей. Он думает: _«Джорджа не пустят внутрь»._  
Он качает головой. Они заходят внутрь. Джорджа не останавливают. Они садятся за стол в кабинке. Они смотрят в меню.  
Официантка говорит:  
– Что вам принести?  
Стив говорит:  
– Что есть хорошего сегодня, куколка?  
Официантка хихикает.  
Из хорошего сегодня Особый Мясной рулет. Джордж и Стив заказывают по Особому Мясному рулету.  
Лучшее из всего, что Стив когда-либо пробовал.  
Стив смотрит на Джорджа. Почему они могут не впустить Джорджа в закусочную?  
Предположение: потому что Джорджу нужен душ. И еще побриться. И подстричься. И сменить одежду.  
Корректно.

Актив делает себе инъекцию. Актив идет в бар. Актив находит цель.  
Цель маленькая. Цель худая. У цели светлые волосы. У цели большие голубые глаза. Цель готова заплатить двадцать баксов.  
Актив...

Рад?

Они трахаются, они трахаются в переулке, цель внутри него, он внутри него, да-да-да, его рука, как же хорошо, твоя рука, как же хорошо, да, _о да, Стиви, да..._  
Тело  
Тело никогда  
_ох_

Цель целует шею актива. Цель снимает резинку и застегивает молнию на штанах. Цель говорит:  
– Кто такой Стиви?  
Он говорит:  
– Эй, ты раньше был моделью или типа того, до, э-э, – он жестом указывает на левую руку актива. – Войны? Потому что ты мог бы быть моделью, знаешь? Ты похож на Джеймса Дина или типа того.  
Актив хмурится и застегивает джинсы. Он начинает чувствовать себя некомфортно. Миссия включала себя непредвиденный выброс жидкостей.  
Жидкость становится липкой.  
Он говорит:  
– Кто, черт возьми, такой Джеймс Дин?  
Цели говорит:  
– Погоди, что? Ты не знаешь, кто такой Джеймс Дин? Боже мой, где ты _был_ последние двадцать лет?  
Актив говорит:  
– Заграницей.  
Цель говорит:  
– Окей, что ж, понятно, – он почесывает голову. – Слушай, может, зайдешь ко мне, послушаем пару пластинок? Я могу приготовить тебе спагетти или еще что-нибудь.  
Актив моргает. Актив говорит:  
– Конечно.

Имя цели – Кевин Колаковски (зови меня Кев). Кеву двадцать. Кев – студент факультета искусств Нью-Йорского университета. У Кева есть хорошая квартира в хорошей части Верхнего Ист-Сайда. Кев «гей и гордится этим».  
Недостаточно данных для определения достоверности высказывания.  
_Что, черт возьми, это должно значить, пацан?_  
Он нравится активу.  
Актив пользуется душем Кева, пока тот готовит спагетти. Кев и актив едят спагетти и пьют вино из несуразных кофейных чашек. Кев и актив курят косяк. Кев и актив слушают альбом Лу Рида и обжимаются на потертом персидском ковре на полу в гостиной, потому что у Кева нет дивана. Зато у него есть семь паучников [10]. Он предлагает маленький паучник активу.  
– Для твоей квартиры, – он замирает. – У тебя, э-э, есть квартира? Или место, где можно остаться?  
Актив обдумывает:  
– У меня есть лежка. В Алфабет-Сити. Но мне нужно постоянно менять место.  
Каждые четыре дня он переезжает на новое место. Джордж говорит, что это «Какое-то шизанутое дерьмо».  
Актив не может не согласиться с оценкой Джорджа.  
– Ох, – говорит Кев, и его большие голубые глаза становятся еще больше. – Ты можешь, ну знаешь, приходить сюда, когда захочешь. В смысле, если тебе нужно будет принять душ или еще что, приятель.  
Актив тронут. Он остается после того, как Кев переворачивает пластинку.  
Он уходит через окно, прежде чем Кев проснется.

Спустя два дня Стив приводит Джорджа в квартиру Кева. Он стучит в дверь. Кев открывает ее. Дым валит наружу. Кев говорит:  
– Привет, Джеймс Дин! – он заглядывает обратно в комнату и говорит: – Это тот парень, о котором я говорил! – затем снова поворачивается к Стиву. – Кто твой друг?  
– Это Джордж. Ему нужен душ. И еще побриться. И подстричься. И сменить одежду.  
Джордж говорит:  
– Какого хера, чувак?  
Стив говорит:  
– Я могу заплатить.  
Кев говорит:  
– Ну уж нет! Mi casa es tu casa [11], верно? Слушай, у нас тут небольшая вечеринка, так что ты можешь привести себя в порядок, одолжить у меня какой-нибудь шмот, положить свои вещи в стирку внизу, а потом немного позависать с нами.  
Джордж идет в душ с охапкой одежды Кева. Актив идет с Кевом позависать в гостиной. В гостиной полно людей.  
Это плохо.  
Один из людей сворачивает косяк.  
Это хорошо.  
Актив заводит друга. Ее зовут Лиза. Лиза говорит, что это она сделала для Кева те несуразные кофейные чашки. Она говорит, что они «слеплены вручную». Актив думает, что они, скорее всего, были бы вручную выброшены из окна, если бы Кев был более разборчивым домохозяином. Он рад, что Лиза скручивает косяки лучше, чем лепит кофейные чашки.  
Он не уверен, когда у него начало появляться так много _мнений._  
Лиза заплетает волосы актива. Она касается металлической руки актива. Она говорит:  
– Она как будто _не от мира сего._ Из «Звездного пути» или типа того!  
– Что? – говорит актив.  
Кев говорит:  
– Он был заграницей. Верно, Джеймс?

_«Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, я клянусь, если ты еще хоть раз поставишь меня в неловкое положение перед генералом, я расскажу Дум-Думу, кто сказал той девушке в Кале [12], что у него триппер»._

– Верно, – говорит актив.  
Лиза говорит:  
– Где заграницей?  
Актив говорит:  
– Везде.  
Он учит своих новых друзей полезным фразам на мандаринском (给我来500克伏特加: Принеси мне 500 грамм водки. 我是无辜的！我什么都不知道! Я невиновен! Я ничего не знаю!), когда Джордж выходит из ванной.

Джордж выглядит  
Вау.  
_Офонареть._

Лиза смеется:  
– Ты что, только что сказал офонареть?  
Кев говорит:  
– Зацените, вылитый Сидни Пуатье! [13]  
Джордж смущен. Стив смущен. Они оба смущены.  
Стив говорит:  
– Отлично выглядишь, Джордж.  
Джордж говорит:  
– Спасибо, сержант.  
Они передают косяк по кругу. Кев прислоняется к Стиву и играет с его волосами. Джордж флиртует с Лизой. Кажется, никому нет до этого дела.  
_Не от мира сего._  
– Слушай, а как тебя зовут на самом деле?  
Актив пожимает металлическим плечом.  
– Джеймс сойдет.  
– Ага, ладно, ты не хочешь говорить мне свое настоящее имя, понял тебя. Ты что-то типа человека-загадки международного масштаба, я угадал? Типа, ты не можешь сказать мне, потому что информация засекречена.  
– Да.  
Кев улыбается.  
– Получается, ты знаешь десять различных способов прикончить меня на месте?  
Актив обдумывает.  
– Неясное употребление слова: «различных». Но. Я бы сказал. По меньшей мере две дюжины.  
– О боже. Я должен познакомить тебя с моим бывшим. Слушай, я собираюсь приготовить ужин. Хочешь помочь?  
Кев готовит. Актив помогает.  
_И пусть никто не посмеет сказать, что миссис Барнс не воспитала из него джентльмена._  
Кев готовит пиццу. Он говорит:  
– Можешь нарезать немного моркови для салата?  
Команда неясна.  
– Как?  
– Что?  
Актив хмурится:  
– Как мне. Нарезать ее.  
– О, эм, я не знаю. Я всегда просто, ну знаешь, режу ее дольками. Можешь нарезать соломкой? Как в салат-баре?  
– Да.  
Актив нарезает морковь соломкой. Он подбрасывает нож в руке. Он говорит:  
– Что еще. Порезать?  
Лиза говорит:  
_– Ого._  
После еды актив обучает Лизу элементарным навыкам владения ножом. Лиза довольно способная ученица.  
После того, как все уходят, актив остается в квартире Кева. Он должен Кеву за помощь Джорджу. Он говорит:  
– Хочешь минет?  
Теперь они квиты.  
Кев говорит:  
– Расслабься, детка, позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.  
Оу. _Оу_  
_оу_  
Они больше не квиты.  
Стиву придется снова навестить Кева.  
Он не против.

Стив беспокоится о Джордже.  
Стив знает, что его тело необычайно выносливое. Оно принимает пули. Оно принимает секс. Оно принимает героин. Тело Джорджа не необычайно выносливое, поэтому Стив заботится о нем. Приносит ему еду, мыло, воду и новые футболки. Приводит его к Кеву принять душ и побриться. Джордж всегда говорит что-то типа: «Нет, парень, я не могу этого принять», но все равно принимает.  
Стив знает, что его разум необычайно хрупок. Он начинает забывать некоторые вещи: о себе, о мире, о том, что случилось сегодня утром или в детстве (у Стива никогда не было детства). Иногда он говорит не на том языке. Иногда он пугает людей, сам того не желая. Иногда он выходит прогуляться и просыпается в незнакомом месте. Разум Джорджа тоже хрупок, но иначе. Он все еще знает, как разговаривать с людьми. Он знает, как успокоить кого-то, кто представляет угрозу, не воткнув ему нож в глотку. Он знает, как похлопать Стива по руке и сказать: «Эй, все в порядке, ты никому не навредил», когда Стив запутался и испугался.  
Когда Джордж спит, Стив стоит на часах. Когда Стив спит, Джордж стоит на часах.  
Джордж – лучший друг Стива.  
Однажды ночью, когда они колются вместе, Стив смотрит на лицо Джорджа и вспоминает...

_Он впервые в Савой [14] и привык думать, что он настоящий король танцпола, но когда он видит профи в их углу, то понимает, какой же он придурок. Эти ребята танцуют, как будто с картинки, и Бак смотрит на них и думает, что, должно быть, именно так Стив чувствует себя в церкви._  
_Наконец он перестает таращиться, словно кузен Элмер, приехавший из Олбани, и идет танцевать. Он довольно близко к профи, чтобы попытаться повторить пару движений. Он чуть не дрейфит, когда одна из девушек-профи хватает его за руку и начинает танцевать с ним, но в итоге просто делает все возможное, чтобы не выглядеть дураком и улыбается изо всех сил. Через некоторое время она подмигивает и отворачивается, но затем на ее место выскакивает другой профи, высокий долговязый парень. Он слегка усмехается:_  
_– Думаешь, сможешь угнаться за мной?_  
_– Нет, сэр, – говорит Баки, потому что никто не посмеет сказать, что Дж. Б. Барнс не честный человек. – Но я сделаю все возможное._  
_Танцевать линди [15] с парнем не так уж и странно: просто по-другому, вот и все. Некоторые профессиональные команды делают так ради духа новизны. В нем не особо много прикосновений, если не делать поддержки. Но сейчас, с этим парнем, прикосновения накатывают быстрой мощной волной; легкие направляющие прикосновения к талии, плечам, бедрам. Можно было подумать, что парень просто показывает мастер-класс, если бы не тот факт, что когда Баки ослабляет галстук и расстегивает воротник, парень опускает взгляд на его горло и облизывает губы, а потом смотрит прямо на него и улыбается._  
_Баки кажется, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание._  
_– Мне нужно выпить, – говорит он, и парень кивает._  
_– С тобой классно танцевать, – он хлопает Баки по плечу и наклоняется достаточно близко, чтобы прошептать: – Я ухожу в полночь._  
_Баки курит на тротуаре возле главного входа, когда парень выходит. Они встречаются взглядом, а затем Баки пропускает его вперед и следует за ним на расстоянии в несколько ярдов. Они идут какое-то время: Баки курит, другой парень насвистывает мелодию, засунув руки в карманы. Потом они сворачивают на боковую улицу, потом на другую и, наконец, заходят в дом с заколоченными окнами._  
_Звучит чирканье спички, и в керосиновой лампе загорается свет. Они в заброшенном офисе, где нет ничего кроме пары столов и стула со сломанной спинкой. С секунду они смотрят друг на друга. Баки говорит:_  
_– И что же такой славный парень, как ты, делает в такой дыре?_  
_Парень смеется. Он говорит:_  
_– Как мне тебя называть?_  
_– Баки сойдет. Ты?_  
_– Фрэнки сойдет._  
_– Рад познакомиться, Фрэнки, – говорит Баки._  
_Фрэнки улыбается и делает шаг вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними._  
_– Ты хорошо двигаешься для белого мальчика._  
_– Видел бы ты меня в горизонтальном положении, – говорит Баки, но Фрэнки целует его прежде, чем он успевает вдоволь пофлиртовать._  
_Они целуются так же, как и танцуют, иными словами чертовски хорошо, если это слова Баки, конечно. Баки отстраняется, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и Фрэнки улыбается ему легкой и мягкой улыбкой._  
_– Ты когда-нибудь раньше был с негром?_  
_– Не-а. Ты когда-нибудь раньше был с евреем?_  
_Он никогда никому не говорит, что он наполовину еврей (черт, он будет отрицать, если кто-нибудь спросит, он всегда хотел быть милым ирландским мальчиком-католиком, как и все родственники Барнсов), но кажется правильным сказать это сейчас. Как будто признание делает все более справедливым._  
_Кроме того, бабушка всегда говорила, что их национальность передается по женской линии [16]._  
_Фрэнки замирает на секунду._  
_– Ты еврей? Ты не похож на еврея._  
_– Да? И как же выглядят евреи?_  
_– Черт, не знаю. Но точно не как ты, – он проводит пальцами по волосам Баки._  
_Бак отчитал бы его за то, что он испортил ему прическу, но после всех этих танцев, она все равно безнадежно испорчена. Кроме того, это приятно. Он слегка наклоняет голову._  
_– Ищешь мои рога?_  
_Фрэнки смеется, но звучит слегка виновато, как будто его поймали с поличным._  
_– Значит, насчет твоего члена, это тоже ложь?_  
_– Не-а. А насчет твоего?_  
_Фрэнки очень медленно растягивает губы в улыбке._  
_– Почему бы тебе самому не посмотреть?_  
_Секунда, и Бак уже стоит на коленях._  
_– Просто ждал приглашения._  
_Он не часто встречается с парнями (слишком много трудов и опасностей, когда можно просто подцепить девушку), но иногда ему просто нужно утолить этот голод. И это лучшее, что может быть, думает он: танцы до изнеможения, секс до изнеможения и вкус парня у него во рту. И на секунду он может представить, что перед ним Стив..._

Стив сжался и раскачивается из стороны в сторону. Его разум – бездонная яма, полная вещей, которых он не понимает и которые ранят словно нож, когда он пытается понять. Он чувствует руку Джорджа на плече. Он слышит голос Джорджа:  
– Эй, Стив, все в порядке. Ты в Нью-Йорке. Ты в безопасности. С тобой все хорошо, парень.  
Он открывает глаза: Джордж здесь, живой и такой красивый, Стив двигается вперед, чтобы поцеловать его, и Джордж отталкивает его.  
– Какого _хера,_ парень? Что за педерастическое дерьмо ты тут пытаешься провернуть?  
Стив замирает. Он говорит:  
– Прости.  
Он говорит:  
– Я. Скучаю по нему.  
Джордж тоже замирает. Он говорит:  
– Все в порядке, приятель. Эй, Стив, не плачь. Это я должен извиняться, приятель, я настоящий осел. Ты отличный парень, знаешь? Ты правда классный парень. Эй, Стив, ну хватит. Иди сюда. Обними меня. Ты отличный парень. Ты правда хороший парень.

Иногда Стиву кажется, что он ошибся насчет своего имени. Ему кажется, что Стив это _кто-то другой._ Но ему нравится слышать, как Джордж произносит это имя. Он не знает, что бы он делал, если бы не мог слышать его.

Стив и Джордж идут в закусочную. Стив и Джордж ширяются. Стив и Джордж говорят о своих семьях.  
– У меня есть сестра, Рози. Она живет в Гарлеме. Не видел ее с тех пор, как вернулся. Думаю, она не хотела бы видеть меня в таком дерьмовом состоянии, понимаешь? Я был лучшим в классе в старшей школе. Теперь я просто очередной долбаный наркоман. Она ни за что не захочет увидеть меня сейчас.  
Некорректно.  
Полное имя Джорджа – Джордж Харрис Пакстон. Его сестра – Роза Харриет Пакстон.  
Цель идентифицирована.  
Стив находит многоквартирный дом, в котором она живет. Он ждет на крыльце. Он одолжил рубашку и брюки у друга Кева – Гэри. Он принял душ. Он начистил ботинки.  
_Он выглядит чертовски стильно._  
Из здания выходит Леди. Он выпрямляется. Ему хочется снять перед ней шляпу.  
– Мисс Пакстон?  
Она говорит:  
– Я довольна своей церковью и ничего не покупаю.  
Он говорит:  
– Это касается вашего брата. Джорджа. Ему сейчас очень нужна семья, мэм.  
Он ведет мисс Пакстон в закусочную, в которую заранее пригласил Джорджа. Он забирается по пожарной лестнице. Он смотрит в окно с крыши напротив. Рози плачет. Джордж плачет. Рози забирает Джорджа домой.

Стив остается один.

Он идет к Кеву. Он залезает через окно. Он пользуется душем Кева. Он ждет в темноте.  
Кев говорит:  
_– Омойбогсраньгосподнякакогохератынапугалменядосмерти._  
Актив говорит:  
– Извини.  
Он говорит:  
– Я хочу.  
Кев прерывисто вздыхает.  
– Эй, ничего страшного, детка. Так чего ты хочешь?  
– Тебя.  
В спальне Кева на полу лежит матрас. Они трахаются на матрасе. Тело в высшей степени готово к сотрудничеству.  
_О._  
Актив  
Плачет?  
Кев встревожен.  
– Эй-эй, детка, все хорошо. Ш-ш, эй, все хорошо. Что случилось? Я ведь не сделал тебе больно?  
Актив качает головой. Он говорит:  
– Ты можешь.  
– Что я могу?  
– Ты можешь, – он делает глубокий вдох и выдавливает из себя: – Держать меня.  
– Да-да, конечно, сейчас, детка.  
Кев держит актива. Актив чувствует...  
Актив чувствует.  
Он говорит:  
– Стив.  
Он говорит:  
– Я. Он был. Он был моим...  
Он говорит:  
– Он умер. На войне.  
Кев говорит:  
– О черт. Это... Это тяжело.  
– Да.  
Кев утыкается лицом в шею актива и сплетает их правые руки вместе.  
– Я держу тебя, – говорит он. – Хорошо? Мы можем просто, ну знаешь, обниматься. Так долго, как ты захочешь.  
Это лучшее, что актив когда-либо чувствовал.  
Он закрывает глаза и думает о Стиве.

Он не знает, что бы он делал без наркотиков. Без них он бы не смог ничего вспомнить.

Он просыпается.  
_В пасть смерти_  
Он колется.  
_Мы можем, если ты хочешь_  
Он трахается.  
_Даже если ты сбежишь на луну_  
Он колется.  
_Мне казалось, ты был..._

Он лежит в парке под солнцем, и они находят его. Он лежит в парке под солнцем, и они забирают его. Он слышит голоса, доносящиеся издалека.  
– Оно действительно откусило член тому парню?  
– Оно откусило член своему _куратору._ Потом оно сломало ему шею, убило шестерых техников, пролезло через вентиляционную шахту и выпрыгнуло из окна седьмого этажа.  
– И Алекс согласился на эту работу?  
– Ну, может, он не станет пытаться засунуть свой хер в блядский медвежий капкан.  
Он пристегнут к стулу, в его венах течет героин и _не оставляй меня не оставляй меня оставляй меня снов..._

Оно просыпается.  
Оно просыпается  
_оно просыпается оно_  
_просыпаетсяоно просыпаетсяонопросыпаетсяонопросыпаетсяонопросыпаетсяоно_  
_просыпается и оно просыпается и оно просыпается и он просыпается и он просыпается и никогда не умрет, никогда не умрет, никогда, блядь, не умрет..._

Оно просыпается.  
Зонд скользит внутрь. Желудок наполнен. Зуб гнилой. Зуб удален. Тело вымыто. Раны зашиты. Лицо выбрито. Волосы подстрижены. Ногти подстрижены. Рука раскрыта. Рука восстановлена. Актив подробно описан. Актив обработан.  
Оно протягивает руку для инъекции.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Thunderbird – дешевое крепленое вино низкого качества (у нас его еще называют бормотухой).  
2\. В оригинале было противопоставление hand (часть руки от запястья до пальцев) и arm (вся рука). Не смогла придумать ничего лучше.  
3\. ВП – придуманная мною аббревиатура для слова «военнопленный». В оригинале было POW (prisoner of war).  
4\. Пастрами на ржаном хлебе – еврейский сэндвич. Кофи – кофе (как будто) с нью-йорским акцентом.  
5\. Барбасол (англ. Barbasol) - американский бренд крема для бритья.  
6\. Сад – библейский сад, место первоначального обитания людей.  
Виноградная лоза – возможно, имеется в виду отрывок из Евангелия от Иоанна, глава 15, стихи 1-8 (https://www.bible-center.ru/ru/bibletext/joh/15:1-8).  
Про гиганта ростом в 500 лиг не нашла информации.  
Тело мое покрыто было глазами – возможно, имеется в виду ангел смерти из талмудического иудаизма, в фольклоре он часто изображается существом, покрытым множеством глаз.  
7\. Мэдисон-сквер-гарден (англ. Madison Square Garden) – спортивный комплекс в Нью–Йорке.  
8\. «Агент оранж» (англ. agent orange) – опасный химикат, который США распыляла на территории Вьетнама во время Вьетнамской войны для того, чтобы лишить вьетнамских партизан пищи и укрытия в виде зарослей. Свое название он получил из-за цвета бочек, в которых химикат доставлялся в зону боевых действий. Из трёх миллионов вьетнамцев — жертв химиката, к настоящему времени свыше миллиона человек в возрасте до 18 лет стали инвалидами, страдающими наследственными заболеваниями.  
9\. Вождь Бромден – персонаж книги «Пролетая над гнездом кукушки». Индеец, который притворяется глухонемым.  
10\. Паучник (англ. spider plant) – хлорофитум хохлатый, комнатное растение.  
11\. Mi casa es tu casa (исп.) – мой дом – твой дом.  
12\. Кале – город во Франции.  
13\. Сидни Пуатье – американский актер, первый темнокожий актер, получивший «Оскар».  
14\. Савой (англ. Savoy) – большой танцевальный зал в районе Манхэттена в Нью-Йорке, который открылся в 1926 году.  
15\. Линди (англ. Lindy) – афроамериканский танец, возникший в Нью-Йорке в 1920-30–х годах.  
16\. Кроме того, бабушка всегда говорила... – в еврейской традиции национальность передается ребенку по материнской линии.


End file.
